League of Small Superpowers
~Foreword: History ~ 2006 In March 2006, the League of Small Superpowers, was a new Blue alliance born out of the joint plans of Uq Lee and Vaelar. Originally, LoSS was under the protection of the NAAC. Slowly, LOSS grew to an alliance of around 20 members. LOSS would go on to fight with its polar allies in the Second Arctic War, despite almost sure defeat. After the war, LOSS, would go on to become an independent alliance, although still closely tied to NAAC. The bond between LOSS and the NAAC would go unbroken until GWIII, when NAAC would dissolve in the aftermath of its defeat. Otherwise, things slowed down for a bit. LOSS recruited new members, signed treaties, and continued to grow. July would prove to be an explosive month, not only for LOSS, but for Cybernations itself. After hostility between NPO and LUE escalated, a war broke out which soon engulfed much of the world. LOSS, fighting with the NAAC on the side of the CoaLUEition, participated in its first victory in a large-scale war. In addition, LOSS underwent internal changes, moving to black team, where it would stay for many months. In the months that followed, LOSS again grew, this time to previously unseen heights, reaching 200 active members and a total strength of over 500,000. ~ 2007 After a long period of peace, however, war once again broke out in the Cyberverse, and once again, LOSS fought alongside its ally NAAC and friends against the Initiative, a MDP bloc created by the World Unity Treaty, which was made up of some of the strongest alliances in the game. While ultimately unsuccessful, LOSS members were able to inflict impressive amounts of damage against their target, CIS. LOSS was able to achieve forgiving peace terms, and continued to grow in January and February. Due to excellent recruiting efforts and internal reforms, LOSS was able to reach the then peak of its strength near the end of March, at which time it consisted of almost 400 members and had a strength of over 1,000,000. Unfortunately, the peace that followed was not a lasting one. NPO declared war on GATO for spying, and, once again, the alliances of the Cyberverse took sides. As expected, LOSS fought alongside NAAC, this time taking on the Viridian Entente with the help of /b/. Although the war was entered with an optimistic view, by the end of the week, many LOSS members began to feel that the war was a losing effort. /b/ committed suicide, with many members going rogue and posting graphic images on the CN Forums. After much discussion, LOSS surrendered. This time, the surrender terms were more harsh. As part of the terms, LOSS was moved to Pink Team, the haven of communist alliances and other alliances forced into diaspora after an unsuccessful war campaign. Because of the move, the majority of its members abandoned the alliance and moved to other alliances. This shook LoSS down to its core, leaving about 130 members and 400,000 NS. Due to the hard work of Shinbay and the new LoSS government, LOSS has also managed to break the 1,500,000 strength mark and the average nation size is ever increasing. To avoid any senatorial wars on Pink Team, Caesar di Cesare, the new LoSS MoFA, organized CALIPH, a treaty in which LOSS agreed to work together to share senate power and assist other major Pink Team alliances to avoid any power struggles. On October 24, 2007 LOSS announced that, with the blessing of the NPO and BLEU, it would be moving off the Pink Team and onto Blue. This move was met with some antipathy by pink team alliances, but LoSS has since grown quite well. Along with the move, a new charter was written and voted in by initiative in October and again in January. ~ 2008 Domestic Politics Charter See Main Articles: LOSS Charter and Old LOSS Charter Recruitment LOSS is an alliance that looks to benefit smaller nations within the game because the younger nations of today are the older nations of tomorrow. If you need help within our alliance you will find that many members are willing to help out. We have many helpful schemes to help build newer nations including the following: What LOSS has to offer *A haven for growth and prosperity *The Mentor program *The Academy program *The Military Induction Unit *The means to make a change within Cybernations *Protection against rogue or unjust attacks *A large tutorial section to keep your nation at its best *Many positions to get involved with the alliance and learn leadership skills *A friendly community of members who support each other Treaties External links *Forums *Java Chat *Member List *Recruitment Videos League of Small Superpowers League of Small Superpowers category:League of Small Superpowers